Some microcontroller unit (MCU) or in general System-on-Chip (SoC) circuit development efforts have included switch-enabled configurable Analog Front Ends (cAFE's) to provide highly configurable analog circuitry. High configurability is a strategic advantage in the marketplace. For example, a single SoC having cAFEs can be customized by the user for connections, functions, and parametrics for use in a variety of different user′ applications.
Moreover, available built-in self-test (BIST) for such devices reduces test cost. These cAFE-based circuit designs include an integrated analog bus with configurable connections generally provided by conventional linear Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors ((MOSFETs) for providing the switching to enable the flexible configurable signal routing and processing provided.